Just A Game
by Jess MC
Summary: HyunSaeng  SS501 K-Pop


**Just A Game**

**HyunSaeng**

_Si no dejas entrar a nadie en tu corazón, entonces nunca serás herido por la traición._

_ Sherrylin Kenyon_

Estaba sentado sobre la cama con un libro en mis piernas, no había nadie más en el departamento cuando escuche la puerta y unas risas, luego pasos acercándose a mi habitación, me quede viendo la puerta esperando a que entrara estruendosamente como siempre lo hacía.

- Saeng – llego gritando, se acerco hasta donde yo estaba y me jalo con fuerza para que me levantara.

- ¿Qué haces? – deje mi libro a un lado y me puse de pie, podía notar el alcohol en su aliento.

- Quiero presentarte a alguien, ven – me jalo de nuevo de la camiseta para que saliera de la habitación.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – intente detenerlo pero aun ebrio era más fuerte que yo.

- Te secuestrare ¿Y en serio no quieres conocer a la linda chica que le gustas? – me saco a rastras del lugar y vi en la puerta a Kyu, su "compañero de aventuras", siempre andaban juntos haciendo locuras, aunque Kyu no era tan… "loco".

- Hey bro – me saludo al verme.

Salimos de allí y recorrimos casi medio campus en busca de la fiesta de la que se habían ido hace un rato ¿Qué era lo que quería? El nunca me invitaba a acompañarlo a sus desquiciadas fiestas, él sabía que no me gustaba nada de eso, prefería quedarme en casa leyendo un buen libro.

- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? Y no inventes excusas – me miro como diciéndome "aguafiestas" pero luego de un momento me respondió.

- Hay una chica que le gustas, no sé qué te ve pero le gustas, y dijo que si no ibas a la fiesta ella no iba, entonces sus amigas tampoco irían – ni por un segundo podía dejar de insultarme, realmente me fastidiaba.

- Y tu vas tras sus amigas – termine su frase, era más que obvio.

Encogió sus hombros sin darle mucha importancia, supongo que buscaba a su chica de turno.

Al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana a esperarlas, sin darme cuenta ya había dos botellas de tequila sobre la mesa. Sentí cuando Hyun Joong me golpeo ligeramente el brazo y señalo a la puerta. Habían tres lindas chicas entrando y aunque llamaban la atención de muchos en el lugar ninguna de ellas me atraía realmente; suspire, ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota y seguir enamorado de alguien que me ignoraba tanto? Habíamos crecido juntos, como hermanos, como algo mas allá de lo fraternal, en el fondo desde siempre lo había amado, no tenía la menor idea de cómo parar ese sentimiento, sabía que si seguía de esa manera saldría muy herido.

Las chicas se sentaron con nosotros luego de que Hyun les hiciera una seña para que se acercaran; la que parecía más tierna se sentó a mi lado, la otra que daba la impresión de fiestera se puso a platicar con Kyu, y la ultima que tenía el aspecto de la típica chica popular que tiene a todos a sus pies fue directamente a sentarse sobre las piernas de Hyun Joong, ¿Qué acaso no tiene respeto por si misma? Sin ofender, pero esa chica parecía una pequeña putita con la ropa que llevaba y como se le ofrecía a él, quien obviamente no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de mordisquearle el cuello pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, aparte la mirada y le puse más atención a las palabras de la otra chica, me agradaba, me sentía algo identificado al estar junto a ella.

Después de un buen rato el ambiente estaba más que tranquilo, no había tomado una sola gota de licor pero igual estaba relajado cuando HJ llego y se sentó a mi lado con la botella en la mano.

- Compramos esto ¿Y tú piensas desperdiciarlo? – se notaba que estaba más borracho que antes, pero lo suficientemente consciente para saber que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Sabes que yo no tomo – le sonreí intentando hacer que se fuera.

- No me interesa – y sin previo aviso me puso la botella en la boca haciendo que una parte del alcohol corriera por mi cuello y la otra pasara por mi garganta.

Luego de que eso pasara no pude evitar seguir tomando un poco, tal vez no como ellos, a mi manera.

- No eres capaz de hacerlo – escuche que un tipo que no conocía le gritaba a Hyun Joong.

- Solo obsérvame – vi como se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, le devolví una mirada de intriga y preocupación ¿Qué le habían dicho que hiciera?

Sin más rodeos juntó sus labios con los míos en un beso durante unos segundos, al principio no sabía qué hacer ante esto pero termine cerrándolo los ojos disfrutando de su tacto, cuantas veces había soñado con este momento, ahora sucedía en la realidad. Se separo riendo satisfecho de sí mismo, maldito, respire para tranquilizarme y no golpearlo, no me gustaban las peleas y no dejaría que él me provocara, sentía rabia por ser parte de su "apuesta", pero la felicidad que sentía por al fin poder tenerlo de esa manera luchaba con mis otros sentimientos.

Cuando la fiesta termino, regresamos al departamento; lo acompañe a su habitación, no estaba muy seguro de que pudiese llegar solo pero luego me di cuenta que pudo haberlo hecho y tenía fuerza para muchas más cosas.

Al entrar a la oscura habitación me acorralo contra la pared y me beso frenéticamente, no me intereso la razón por la que lo hacía, pasaba una de sus manos por mi abdomen bajo la camisa, me estremecí al sentir el contacto y correspondí a su beso, mordió delicadamente mi labio inferior y me sonrió al ver mi reacción por el shock de su "ataque", se acerco a mi cuello y me mordisqueo lentamente.

- Esto es lo que quieres ¿No? – me susurro sobre la piel provocando que mi mirada ahora fuese de confusión, se separo para ver directamente a mis ojos, toco tiernamente mis labios con su pulgar aun sonriéndome.

- ¿Crees que no lo había notado? Siempre has sido tan ingenuo y malo para mentir – volvió a besarme profundamente explorando con su lengua cada parte de mi boca, esta vez no dude y enredé mis dedos en su cabello profundizando mas el beso, si es que era posible, lo empuje a la cama quedando sobre el sin separar nuestros labios por un solo segundo, se deshizo de mi camisa acariciando mi torso al mismo tiempo, bajo sus manos lentamente hasta encontrar el broche de mi pantalón y quitarlo, cada toque enviaba electricidad a todo mi cuerpo, cada caricia me hacía sentir en el cielo, le quite su camiseta tomándome el tiempo para sentirlo bajo mis dedos, desabroche su pantalón y se lo quite tirándolo en algún lugar de la habitación.

Comencé a besar su cuello y a bajar por su pecho, mordisqueando, dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel llegando hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, el alcohol y el placer habían tomado completo control sobre mí, lo único existente en ese momento eran nuestros cuerpos desnudos contrastándose, me separe un momento para observarlo y bese su miembro ligeramente haciéndolo soltar un jadeo, sonreí de lado metiendo la punta en mi boca. Podía sentir sus músculos tensionarse, lamí lentamente succionando un poco, pasando mis manos por sus piernas, continúe haciéndolo, introduciéndolo más en mi boca, escuchaba sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, paso sus manos por mi cabeza presionándome más contra él, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, roce mis dientes contra el probándolo por completo, aun succionando acelerando mis movimientos, pasando mi lengua por toda su extensión, me jalo hacia atrás separándonos por completo para verme a los ojos.

- Quiero hacerlo dentro de ti – me dijo sin aliento para luego capturar mis labios en los suyos.

Correspondí a su beso anhelando más de su boca, sin notar que el ya estaba sobre posicionándose entre mis piernas, sentía su erección sobre mi piel cuando comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre, rozando su miembro contra el mío, jadeando por cada fuerte roce, con los ojos nublados de excitación, su lengua pasaba por mi cuello lentamente, bajando hasta mi pecho.

- Di que lo quieres, Saeng – me susurro en el oído con la voz ronca de deseo.

Estaba enceguecido por completo, solo quería sentirlo penetrándome fuerte como sabia que lo hacía con todos los que pasaban por su cama.

- Haz… hazlo ya – fue lo único que logre pronunciar con la voz entrecortada.

Tomo la punta de su miembro y la puso en mi entrada, rozándola ligeramente, me sonrió de medio lado y con una sola embestida se introdujo por completo, soltando un gruñido casi animal, el dolor me llenaba por completo pero pronto casi desapareció debido al placer que me provocaban sus embestidas, sin piedad alguna arremetía contra mí, el sudor corriendo por todo su cuerpo, mirándome a los ojos sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona y de autosatisfacción de su rostro, me aferre a su espalda enterrando mis uñas en su piel, solo podía escuchar mis gemidos, sus gruñidos y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos en medio de la noche, sentía como aceleraba el ritmo y aumentaba la fuerza de sus movimientos saciándose por completo, mi erección rozando contra su abdomen, humedecida por el liquido pre-seminal que salía de esta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás explote en un inminente orgasmo, estremeciéndome por completo, estrechando su miembro en mi entrada cuando sentí que también se corría dentro de mí.

Se separo para recostarse junto a mí, mirando al techo.

- Joder, nunca pensé que llegaría a follarte – fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Yo solo me quede viéndolo un poco confundido por la razón que lo había hecho, en mi interior el amor que sentía hacia el crecía con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, pero el siempre parecía ignorarlo por completo. Y hoy… ¿Qué significaba esta para él?

Volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No creerás que…? Ok, voy a aclararte esto, aun sigo medio ebrio, y esto que acaba de pasar no es más que una simple cogida mas en mi vida ¿Vale? – me miro como si de un niño pequeño fuera al que trataba – Pequeño idiota – susurro mientras recogía su ropa del suelo – Ah, y que ni se te ocurra mencionarle esto a alguien ¿Ok? – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Me acababa de usar y yo le había seguido el juego por completo, sin poder evitarlo mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir, maldito bastardo insensible, mi primera vez había sido con un tipo superficial y completamente desagradable, ahora definitivamente mis sentimientos de amor por el habían sido cambiados por un completo odio y repugnancia.


End file.
